


Moving Mountains

by tariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Every time Sam & Dean seem to make some progress toward actually talking to each other, something happens to set them back.





	Moving Mountains

Dean's eyes open, and he immediately groans and closes them again, against the light of the day. Goddamn, his head hurts. He remembers that smug son-of-a-bitch demon throwing him against a wall, remembers Sam finishing the bastard off and then helping him out to the car. After that, it's a little fuzzy, just fragments of memory, of Sam's large hands gently cleaning and bandaging, of Sam taking care of him.

He drifts for a few moments, waiting for the pain to subside, then starts to roll over, headed for the bathroom and the Tylenol, but he's stopped by a heavy arm blocking his escape.

Shit, Dean thinks. He vaguely remembers waking up in the middle of the night and crawling into bed with Sam, but it isn't like he can be held responsible for what happens at two in the morning with a head injury, can he? As long as he can get out of here before Sam wakes up, it'll all be fine.

But Dean knows it's not going to happen when he hears Sam sigh, then the change in breathing that signals Sam's awake. Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. Now Sam'll get all emo and insist they do girly shit like talk about their feelings. Ever since Dad died, that's all Sam's done. Dean doesn't want to talk about his feelings. Dean isn't sure he even has any feelings anymore.

But surprisingly enough, that isn't what happens. Sam just sighs again, tucks his arm tighter around Dean, and goes back to sleep. After a moment, Dean relaxes against Sam. They can sleep a little longer before they have to get on the road again.

Later, when they wake, there isn't much conversation – at least not any that says anything.

Then again, with them, there never is.


End file.
